Joyeux Noël Astrid
by Mayacho
Summary: Petit OS spécial Noël sur un Hiccstrid


**Salut les gens ^^**

 **Petit OS spécial Noël, sur un Hiccstrid ^^**

 **J'ai pas grand-chose à dire sinon '-'**

 **Ah si Joyeuse Noël et bonne année en avance (comptez pas sur moi pour poster le jour du Nouvel An :p)**

 **Allez, bonne lecture.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

Joyeux Noël Astrid

En général, Astrid aimait bien noël. Retrouver tous les membres de la tribu dans la grande salle, rire, boire et manger avec ses amis, recevoir des cadeaux. Sauf qu'en général, Astrid ne se disputait pas avec une bonne partie de ses connaissances la veille de noël. Et, en général, Astrid ne décidait pas de passer le réveillon seule.

-Mais je ne suis pas seule, se dit-elle pour elle-même en caressant le dos de Tempête.

Sa chère Tempête, quiétait là lorsqu'elle était triste, en colère, fatiguée. Tempête qui savait la réconforter, à sa manière. Voila près de 3 ans que les dragons vivaient en harmonie avec les Vikings. Depuis, la guerrière avait développé un lien puissant avec sa dragonne, cependant nettement moins développé que celui entre Harold et Crocmou.

Elle se mit à penser à Harold. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui ces derniers temps. Il lui avait fait découvrir les dragons et la joie de voler, lui avait donné une autre voie que celle de la guerre perpétuelle, une autre voie que celle d'une vie dangereuse, avec l'omniprésence de la peur et de la mort. Petit à petit, elle était tombée amoureuse du fils du chef. Et, bien évidemment, personne n'était au courant. Pas même Tempête.

Malheureusement, cela lui rappela la raison de sa dispute avec sa mère et ses amis.

 _Rustik avait encore essayé de l'embrasser, mais elle l'avait frappé du plat de sa hache sur la tête, puis était rentrée chez elle de mauvaise humeur._

 _-Astrid, lui dit sa mère qui avait vu la scène depuis la fenêtre du 1er étage. Tu es une bonne Viking, tu es forte et courageuse. Mais maintenant que tu es en âge de te marier, il va falloir que tu cesse de repousser tes soupirants, ou tu finiras vieille fille._

 _-Maman, tout ce que tu veux, mais Rustik ne m'embrasseras jam..._

 _-Tu as de la chance d'être née belle, contrairement à ton amie Kognedur. Ne gâche pas tout avec ton caractère de garçon manqué._

 _-Je suis comme ça, si je devais me marier, mon mari acceptera ma personnalité, c'est tout._

 _-Mais qui voudrait d'un garçon manqué ? Es-tu au moins déjà tombée amoureuse au moin une fois ?_

 _-Bien sûr que oui !_

 _-Ah oui ? Et de qui ?_

 _-..._

 _-Astrid... Penses-tu vraiment qu'il voudra de toi ? Il faut vraiment que tu change de comportement envers les hommes ma fille. Penses-y, c'est pour ton b..._

 _Elle était sortie de la maison, les larmes aux yeux, en claquant la porte. Aucun garçon ne voudrait d'elle ? Harold ne voudrait pas d'elle ?_

 _Elle enfourcha Tempête. Mais les jumeaux, Varek et Rustik vinrent la rejoindre._

 _-Où vas-tu Astrid ? Le réveillon est ce soir, lui dit Varek._

 _-Laisse-la, sinon elle te frappera, grogna Rustik, amer._

 _-Et qui te dis que je te frapperai ?_

 _Ses amis la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds._

 _-Tu vas bien Astrid ? Demanda Kogne._

 _-Très bien, pourquoi ?_

 _-Un garçon manqué comme toi qui ne frappe pas Rustik ? C'est parce que c'est noël que t'es aussi gentille ? Rit Krane._

 _Astrid vit rouge et décolla. Elle croisa Harold qui atterrissait._

 _-Bah alors Astrid, où est-ce que tu..._

 _Elle le dépassa en vitesse, laissant ses larmes couler. Il ne voudrais sûrement pas d'un garçon manqué, lui non plus._

Astrid atterrit sur une île qu'elle avait découvert récemment. Seul Harold savait où se trouvait cet endroit. C'était _leur_ île. Astrid s'assit au bord d'une falaise et laissa ses larmes couler. Elle finirait vieille fille, comme sa mère le disait. Si Rustik ne supportait pas ses coups, comment Harold le pourrait-il ?

Soudain, elle entendit un dragon atterrir juste derrère elle.

-Astrid ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne chercha même pas à cacher ses sanglots.

-Mais tu... Tu pleure ?

-Oui pourquoi ? C'est bizzare ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas sensible, que je ne suis qu'un garçon manqué, que je...

-Oulah oulah... Je n'ai jamais dit ça, calme toi un peu.

-Retourne avec les autres, tu vas rater le réveillon.

-Je le passais souvent seul, alors si je le passe avec toi, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu pouvais pas me laisser tranquille ?

Elle entendit Harold se rapprocher. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie. Elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille, qu'il parte.

-Les autres m'ont dit que tu étais mal. Alors je suis venu. Je savais que tu serais ici.

-Ton père et les villageois veulent que tu assiste à la fête. Va les rejoindre.

-Je pense que tu devrais venir avec moi.

-Personne ne veut de moi là-bas. Alors que toi, le héros de Berk, tu...

-Je m'en fiche. Je veux passer mon réveillon avec toi, alors si tu reste ici, je reste aussi.

Astrid soupira. Elle se calma un peu.

-Dis Harold ? Est-ce que tu pense qu'à cause de mon caractère, je ne me marierai jamais ? Que je finirai vieille fille ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Ma mère. Elle m'a demandé de changer de caractère.

-Astrid. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisse abattre par les autres. Moi, j'aime beaucoup ta personnalité. Et puis...

Au ton de sa voix, Astrid devina qu'il préparait quelque chose. Elle se retourna et, avec surprise, vit Harold, genou à terre, lui présenter une bague.

-Tu es une fille magnifique Astrid. Tu es belle, talentueuse, amusante. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et de toutes les facettes de ta personnalité. Aussi, Astrid Hofferson, voudrais-tu faire de moi un homme heureux ?

Astrid resta sans voix.

-Oui je sais, c'est un peu improvisé. Je comptais te l'offrir en public, dans la grande salle... En guise de cadeau de noël. Mais je suis sincère Astrid, et...

Elle le coupa d'un baiser sauvage. Elle se mit à pleurer de bonheur.

-Oui Harold. Ma réponse est oui... Je t'aime Harold.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

Et il l'embrassa encore.

Juste avant minuit, Astrid et Harold arrivèrent dans la grande salle, au beau milieu de la fête. Le silence se fit lorsque les convives aperçurent la bague d'Astrid, et les deux fiancés main dans la main. Les cris de joie et de surprise explosèrent, les vivats emplirent la salle, et un village entier de vikings se jetèrent sur eux pour les féliciter. Le père d'Harold le regardait avec fierté. Gueulfor pleurait à chaudes larmes. Rustik et les autres applaudissaient. Mais Astrid cherchait sa mère, et la trouva. Cette dernière souriait. Finalement, Astrid ne passera pas ce réveillon seule. Et ce sera sans doute le plus beau de toute sa vie.


End file.
